1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relates to sump pump assemblies and methods for installing a sump pump that insure an entire use of the wear life of the installed pumps, that allow for viewing of a water level in the assembly's basin, that prevent movement of the pumps during use, and that allow for installation of the assembly in a finished basement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sump pump assemblies and systems are commonly used to collect water from a lowermost elevation in a building, such as under and around the building's basement floor slab, and discharge the water to a location external to the building's foundation or to a sewer system. The sump pump assembly is traditionally buried in a sump pit that is built into the basement floor or building crawlspace. Water or other fluid and waste is collected within a sump pump basin. A submersible pump housed within the basin pumps the water to the discharge line 56 in fluid communication with the pump. The discharge line 56 then transports the water to the external location or sewer system.
Some sump pump assemblies include two or even three pumps. In a two-pump system, the second pump is installed for instances when the water volume flowing to the basin is so large that a first pump cannot pump and discharge the water sufficiently quickly. In other words, more water is entering the basin than is being pumped out of the basin, such that the basin overflows, which results in water damage to the building's foundation and basement floor.
In the two-pump system, the second pump is sometimes installed in the basin at an elevation that is higher than the first pump. This is because the pumps are activated based on the water level in the basin, either through a float activation or a pressure sensitive activation. The second pump will not activate until the water level rises high enough in the basin to activate a float or pressure sensitive sensor. Thus, in the two-pump system, the second pump is not activated until the water level rises due to the first pump not being able to keep up with the volume of water entering the basin.
The two-pump system as installed in the prior art has two significant disadvantages, however. First, the second pump is positioned at an elevation higher than the first pump by simply setting the second pump on one or more risers that are not fixed or secured within the basin. Although the pump itself is fairly heavy (it commonly has a cast iron body), the force and volume of the water in the basin still produces movement of the unsecured risers. If the movement of the risers then results in movement of the pump, this can adversely affect proper operation of the pump. In particular, the pump's float may become lodged against the basin wall, against the first pump, or against other components housed within the basin, or the pressure sensor may be obstructed so that it does not properly function. The pump will then cease to activate as the water rises.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sump pump basin designed to elevate the second pump within the basin while still maintaining the second pump in a fixed location relative to the basin walls and other structure within the basin.
A second disadvantage of the prior art two-pump system occurs when the first pump ceases to operate due to common wear and tear or breaking of a part. The sump pump assemblies of the prior art are not easily accessible, and most building owners do not regularly check that the pumps are operating properly. The building owners then do not realize that the first pump has ceased operating until there is a large volume of water entering the basin that cannot be sufficiently discharged using only the second pump. As can be appreciated, the building owner's realization that the first pump ceased operating often comes too late to prevent water damage.
To address the breakdown of the first pump, some sump pump installers suggest replacing the first pump prior to its breakdown at end of life. Although this insures that the pump will (for the vast majority of circumstances) always operate, this also results in the first pump being replaced sometimes well before its end of life. For example, many sump pumps may have a 15-20 year lifespan. However, because of the significant damage that can occur if the first pump unknowingly ceases operating, some building owners will choose to replace the first pump after as little as 5-6 years of wear. This results in the vast majority of first pumps in a two-pump system not receiving almost 10-15 years of otherwise viable use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sump pump assembly that allows for the building owner to obtain the entire wear life of the first pump without incurring the risk of the first pump unknowingly ceasing operating.
In a three-pump system, the third pump is commonly a battery-powered pump. In the two-pump system, both the pumps are AC powered by the building's electrical system. However, if the electricity is cut off, then the first and second pumps will not operate. Thus, some building owners choose to install the third pump that is DC battery powered for use in those instances where power to the first and second pumps is cut off. The battery is then positioned externally to the basin, often being located on the basement floor.
Accordingly, there is a need for a basin configured to house and mount the battery for a battery-powered pump.
As noted above, a disadvantage of prior art sump pump assemblies is that they are not easily accessible. The basin for the sump pump commonly includes a lid that is secured to the basin via a plurality of screws or bolts. To access an interior of the basin or otherwise see the water level in the basin, the building owner must unscrew the screws securing the lid. In instances where the building owner simply wants to view the water level in the basin, the removal of the lid is a time consuming task.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sump pump assembly, and in particular, a basin, that allows viewing of the water level in the basin without removal of the lid.